What Are You Afraid Of?
by Petaxei
Summary: Today, I read on this website about fears people can have. I think they're called phobias, San. Why is that?


Today, I read on this website about fears people can have. I think they're called phobias, San. Why is that? And why are there so many difficult words connected to them? Like, did you know that Ablutophobia means you're afraid of taking a bath? Why couldn't they just call it Takingabathphobia? I think the world would be a better place when people stop making everything so complicated and hard to understand.

There were so many stuff in this website, but I finished reading them all! There were a lot of pretty boring names, but there were also some that were so fascinating. Did you know that Logophobia means fear of words? Why would someone be afraid of words, San? Are there really scary words? Do they become alive while we're asleep or something? …can you check Lord Tubbington's diary every night before we go to bed? Please? I just want to make sure.

The site says that Philophobia means the fear of falling in love. Do you know anyone who has that? I really wish there's no one. Everybody needs love in this world, and it's the most precious gift anyone can ever get. It makes everyone happy! It makes me happy. You make me happy.

Oh! Did you know that you can also be afraid of phobias? It's called Phobophobia! That's so cool!

Are you afraid of anything, San? I looked into each and every one of the phobias listed on the website, but I found none that would fit you. Maybe it's because you're very very brave. I don't think you're afraid of anything at all! Spiders and Cyclops and evil leprechauns don't scare you, right? You scare them instead! (I think most of the people at McKinley have Santanaphobia) You always shoo the bad guys away. You make me stop crying when I have nightmares, and you make sure there aren't any monsters under the bed before we go to sleep. Even when we were in school, you're there to make sure I'm safe. That's why you're my knight in shining armor!

Do you think there's such a thing as Unicornphobia? I hope not. I can't imagine anyone being scared of a cute unicorn! They're cute, and kind-hearted, and they bring happiness to this world (aside from you), and they're cute! I think everyone loves unicorns, right? You do!

* * *

Britt, there's something I have to tell you.

When I first met you, I was never afraid of anything. That's why I can protect you and Quinn every time someone makes fun of either of you. Whether it be the teachers or big bullies, I could handle them all without even getting a scratch on me. I'm not scared of the dark, or heights, or even hearing Rachel Berry's voice every single day in Glee... even if that annoys me more than anything.

Ever since that day we became friends, I knew we had something special. You've introduced me to a side of myself that I've never known before, and it's all because of you that I am at my happiest right now, writing this to you while you lie asleep beside me. I know it's already late and I should be sleeping, but then I saw this and couldn't help but write a reply. Like what you said, you, too, make me happy. You make me feel like I'm in cloud nine, like everything is perfect and right. And I wouldn't wish for anything else than to spend every moment of my life with you.

You are perfect, smart, beautiful, and everything that is good in this world.

But there_ is_ one thing you've gotten wrong: I am scared of something.

I am scared of losing you, Britt. Everyday I wake up looking at your face and thanking the heavens for giving me you. I don't know what would have become of me if you never came into my life… and I don't know what would happen when you leave. You complete me. You are my everything, Britt-Britt. You always have been. Since I first saw you crying alone by the tree, something pulled me to you like a magnet. It was then and there that I knew I was already in love with you. I know we were still kids back then, but that's how magical love is, how magical you are. And until now, all I ever thank for at night is the chance to be with you, and all I ever wish for is the chance to be with you forever.

I love you, Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez.

Be mine forever.

Sleep well, my love.


End file.
